


Жалкая

by Lena013



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Disability, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship, Heroes & Heroines, Physical Disability, Psychological Drama, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Фредди — это бесконечная речь о супергероях, несмешные шутки и громкий звонкий голос, который застревает в голове.





	Жалкая

Фредди — это девчонка с характером, спрятанная за гиковской футболкой и сотней неизвестных чисто фэндомских слов. Фредди — это бесконечная речь о супергероях, несмешные шутки и громкий звонкий голос, который застревает в голове. Фредди — это помощь, поддержка и костыль, который характерно отстукивает об старый деревянный пол.

Билли считал её странной и продолжает такой считать. Он не встречал девочек подобных ей и не уверен, что такие есть ещё. Они живут в одной комнате явно по ошибке, но Фредерика не против, и обещала отбить костылём яйца, если он ещё раз назовёт её полным именем — в её обещаниях пока не приходилось сомневаться.

У Фредди выражение лица, как будто она замышляет какую-то пакость и обязательно утянет его в соучастники. У Фредди улыбка нашкодившего кота, который не знает о такой вещи, как чувство вины. У Фредди мальчишеская стрижка и дурацкая, просто кошмарная, шапка, а ещё порванные перчатки, разболтанный старый костыль и синяк на скуле — но это мелочи. Фредди часто нарывается на драку и никогда не боится получить своё, хотя лично Билли считал это откровенным издевательством над ней. Не просто со стороны школьников, а со стороны Судьбы.

Фредди помогает ему разобраться со своими сверхспособностями и рассказывает, что это как заново учиться ходить — быстро приспособишься. Билли кидает неосторожный заметный взгляд на костыль и её улыбка меркнет на пару мгновений.

— Не бери в голову, — скажет она, отмахнувшись. Билли отчего-то чувствует себя сволочью. А Фредди не унывает ни на секунду, не спит с ним эту безумную ночку, пьёт газировку и прогуливает школу на следующий день.

 

 

Фредди любит привлекать к себе внимание, а Билли приходится подстраиваться под этот сумасшедший ритм жизни. Его называют её парнем таким тоном, что это звучит, как унижение — Билли захотелось врезать этим уродам ещё раз, но Фредди выступила вперёд, влезая в очередной конфликт, наживая проблемы. Приплетая сюда Шазама.

И Билли понимает: Фредди Фриман не может жить без проблем. Они ругаются из-за принадлежности сил. Фредди считает, что он заигрался — Билли считает, что она загордилась _не своими силами._  Фредди выдыхает горячий воздух, усмехаясь и просит посмотреть на неё.

— Думаешь, я не вижу? — в её голосе недетская горечь, а взгляд кажется мог бы порезать его на кусочки. — Ты смотришь так же как и все: я — жалкая, — она выразительно постучала костылём по земле. — Я… — она отводит взгляд, прикусывая губу, — я лишь хочу, чтобы меня заметили, — маска срывается, обнажая давно копившуюся боль; Билли стало не по себе, — чтобы не смотрели, как ты сейчас.

Фредди уходит, затерявшись в толпе, а Билли не успевает её догнать. Он не хотел этого говорить, он идиот, _он мальчишка, а они не знают как говорить с девочками._  Билли даже рад, что не сказал последнее вслух, ведь на него напал суперзлодей и всё так резко закрутилось.

И Фредди была там; она всегда где-то там, рядом, ищет, помогает, беспокоится, даже если послала на все четыре стороны. Фредди чувствует себя беспомощной девчонкой, которую явно придушат, если она не скажет, где находится Шазам. У Фредди гудит в голове от ударов об стену и костыль выскальзывает из пальцев. Она ненавидит этого мужика с уродским глазом.

Как же она ненавидит свою бесполезность.

 

 

Фредди сильнее этого и первые два часа водит злодея кругами, строя из себя непроходимую дурочку с топографическим кретинизмом. У неё выбивают костыль из-под ног одним ровным ударом. Земля предательски твёрдая, приземление болезненное, а шапка окончательно сползает и слетает в грязную лужу.

— Не трать моё время, — её толкают ногой и придавливают ботинком к земле.

— Ну мы же никуда не спешим, верно? — Фредди усмехается слишком нагло для подобной ситуации и лишь жалеет, что не сможет сбежать, даже если отвлечёт злодея. Она не может привести его домой, к семье, к родителям и братьям с сёстрами.

— Хочешь окончательно лишиться ног? — участливо и злобно спрашивает Доктор Сивана, а Фредди нехотя вспоминает, что однажды её о подобном спрашивали. Однажды она чуть не умерла; однажды её чуть не усадили в инвалидную коляску, сообщив о мёртвых родителях; однажды от неё отказалась удача.

— Всех злодеев учат добивать девочек-инвалидов или ты такой особенный? — Фредди жалеет об этих словах с омерзительным треском рёбер.

Она сдаётся, она ведёт его к дому, она ненавидит себя за это.

 

 

Никто больше неё не радуется поражению злодея. А дома на них всех накатывается усталость и она чуть не вырубается, сидя за рабочим столом. Билли теребит её за плечо, она вздрагивает и тут же морщится.

— Будь добр, подкинь футболку, — просит она, указывая на кровать, и Билли подает ей часть импровизированной пижамы. На футболке логотип супермена, а Фредди скидывает с себя тяжелую верхнюю одежду. — Отвернись, — как-то лениво говорит она, даже не дожидаясь реакции начинает стягивать с себя повседневную футболку.

Со стороны за метаниями Билли очень весело наблюдать, потому что как только он, растерявшись в край, развернулся, то наткнулся на зеркало, в котором отражалась Фредди. С огромной фиолетовой гематомой на рёбрах. Билли опустил руку, которой хотел закрыть глаза и медленно развернулся.

— У тебя опять такой взгляд, — говорит она, устало сутулясь и закрывая «героические» ранения хлопковой тканью. Фредди быстро расстегнула джинсы, аккуратно сняв их и бросив в сторону шкафа.

— Какой? — тихо переспрашивает он, не в силах отвести взор от расположения синяков.

— С чувством жалости, — Фредди встаёт со стула, равняясь с ним по росту, — и, возможно, вины, — добавляет она. Фредди делает неровный шаг мимо него и он перехватывает её за предплечье.

— Фредди, я… — он не знает, что говорят в таких случаях.

— Скажешь, что тебе жаль и я найду в себе силы тебя ударить, — она говорит серьёзным тоном и Билли не думает, что та шутит.

Хотя нет, он знает, что сказать.

—  _Ты — невероятная,_  — многим бы понравился такой комплимент.

Но Билли может и ошибаться, потому что Фредди _не такая,_  как все. Фредди смотри на него, не моргая, секунд десять, отворачивается, желает спокойной ночи и прячется под одеяло. Фредди ждала этих слов всю свою жизнь.


End file.
